This invention relates to an assembly for a canopy or cover element and to pivot arrangements.
In particular, but not exclusively, the invention relates to a cockpit canopy assembly for hingeably mounting a cockpit canopy onto the surrounding cockpit structure. With the arrival of larger canopies and the differences in thermal expansion properties of the canopy and fuselage materials, canopy assemblies need to provide effective sealing between the canopy and the cockpit across a wide range of operating temperatures. Consequently there is a need for a canopy hinge arrangement which is capable of accommodating significant differential expansion between the cockpit and the surrounding fuselage.